The Nutcracker Sweets
by Jennifer Cannon
Summary: A group of fanatics is intending to use a children’s ballet to launch their own brand of domestic biological terrorism. Can Lee and Amanda stop them in time?
1. Chapter 1

**The Nutcracker Sweets**

**The Nutcracker Sweets by Jennifer Cannon**

**RATING:PG for some violence and one instance of mild language**

**SUMMARY: A group of fanatics is intending to use a children's ballet to launch their own brand of domestic biological terrorism. **

**DISCLAIMER: Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Warner Brothers and  
Shoot the Moon Enterprises, and not to me. I wish they did, but they  
don't. The original characters in this story, as well as the plot, do  
belong to me, and if someone wishes to use these please contact me first.**

**WARNING: None. If you think I need any please let me know. **

**NOTES: Thanks to lookoutwife (Anne) for her suggestions and encouragement-you were a huge help. Also a special thanks to Ermintrude and KimC. **

**TIMELINE: Post-fourth season,1997- and set in the same universe as my other stories. I know it's a little late for a Holiday story, but I hope that everyone enjoys. **

**FEEDBACK: Lots please, either positive or negative, hopefully more  
positive but I enjoy constructive criticism.**

**In Aftermath I made a reference to an incident in The Nutcracker that had happened four years ago. Well-this is it. **

**Prologue**

**Sunday, December 14, 1997**

**10:00 PM**

"Did you get it?" the woman asked the man as he entered the building. . 

The man held up the vial that he'd been holding behind his back, his lips widening into a grin. "Did you ever doubt me?" 

"Never," the woman said as their lips came together in a brief yet satisfying kiss. "The Lord provides; you taught me that." 

"Yes he does," the man said, pulling the woman close. "And now, my dear wife, he has provided us the means to bring about his vengeance-and their destruction. "

**Chapter One**

**4247 Maplewood Drive**

**Monday, December 15, 1997**

**8:00 PM **

"No, I still haven't asked him, Lisa," Lee could hear Jenna's voice coming from her bedroom as he walked up the stairs. "I mean I want to because there isn't much time, but Mom told me to wait. I know yours said yes, but I'm not so sure-I mean could you picture mine up there actually doing that?" 

Wondering what in the world his daughter could be talking about, Lee paused just outside Jenna's bedroom door. The door was half-open and he could see Jenna in her flannel pajamas and robe. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, holding the cordless phone against her ear. 

"He would look funny though, wouldn't he?" Jenna said, giggling. "I mean, I'm not even sure he knows how to dance-speaking of dancing, what did you think of those guys across the street? Did you read their signs?" There was a long pause. 

"Yeah, I know," Jenna said. "So weird-I'm gonna ignore them too." 

Time to find out what all this was about, Lee decided. He pushed open Jenna's door. His daughter looked up at him, a startled expression on her face. 

"I have to let you go, Lisa," Jenna said. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay? Bye." She pushed the button on the phone and looked at Lee. "That was Lisa," she said. 

"Yeah, I heard," Lee said, keeping his tone light and casual. "I came upstairs to check your homework. Did you finish it?" 

"Yeah," Jenna said, handing him the two sheets of notebook paper. "It was only Social Studies this time. I like Social Studies." 

Lee looked over the paper. "Everything looks good to me," he said. 

"You have to sign it at the top," Jenna said, handing him her pen. 

"There," Lee said, as he signed his name and gave Jenna the paper back. "Are you all ready for bed?" 

"Almost," Jenna said, folding her homework in half, putting it in her textbook and putting the book in her pink backpack. 

"There's just one more thing," Lee said. "What were you two talking about?" 

"What were we talking about?" Jenna repeated, her brown eyes wide. "Oh-you mean me and Lisa?" 

"That's who I mean," Lee said. 

"We were talking about ballet," Jenna said, looking away from Lee and down at her slippers, picking at a bit of imaginary fuzz. "The Nutcracker's on Friday night, you know. We've been practicing all week." 

"I know," Lee said. "What does mom not want you to ask me?" 

"Ask you?" Jenna said. "But how do you know-"

"Call it a hunch," Lee said. 

"Were you eavesdropping?" Jenna asked.

"I didn't have to," Lee said. "You could've been heard from downstairs, Jenna." 

"I guess I was kind of being loud," Jenna said. Lee nodded. "Oh Dad, I forgot, did you know there's this group that thinks dancing is evil? They stand across the street from the community center holding signs and shouting things at us. Lisa said to just ignore them." 

"Sounds like good advice," Lee said, giving an inward chuckle at his daughter's attempt to change the subject. "Now can you answer my question?"

Jenna was silent for a moment. "I can't answer it," she said finally. 

"You can't?" Lee said.

Jenna shook her head. 

"Jenna, I'm your father." Lee said, feeling a twinge of anxiety. What could there possibly be that Jenna couldn't tell him? "Whatever it is, munchkin- if you can tell your mom you can tell me." 

"No I can't," Jenna said. "Mom said I couldn't, not yet." 

Lee raised his eyebrows. "Mom said?" he repeated. 

"Yeah," Jenna said. "Mom also said to tell you that it was a 'need to know' situation, whatever that's supposed to mean."

"Well what it means is that I need to know," Lee said. "So you can tell me." 

"No, she can't," Amanda's voice came from behind him; Lee turned around to see his wife standing in the doorway, her arms crossed. 

"Amanda," Lee said. Amanda ignored him as she crossed over to Jenna. 

"Sweetheart, what 'need to know' means is that right now your father doesn't need to know." Amanda told Jenna. 

"Now wait a minute-" Lee began. Amanda silenced him with a look.

"Okay," Jenna said. "But we will tell him, right? Because there isn't much time." 

"We'll tell him soon," Amanda said with a smile. "Have you brushed your teeth yet?" 

Jenna shook her head. "I'll do it now," she said, sliding off the bed and leaving the room. Lee walked over to Amanda. 

"Mind telling me what all that was about, Mrs. Stetson?" He said. 

"Not yet," Amanda said. 

"When?" Lee said. 

"Very soon," Amanda said, wrapping her arms around him. "Relax, Stetson-it's nothing bad. Not that bad, anyway." 

"Well, if it's nothing bad, then why not just tell me?" Lee said. "Is it a Christmas present?" 

"Not exactly," Amanda said. "But it might end up being something you'd enjoy."

"But you won't tell me?" Lee said. 

"Sure I'll tell you," Amanda said. "Just not right now." Lee brushed his lips against her neck, and heard her breathing quicken slightly. 

"I have certain ways of getting information, you know." He murmured into her ear. 

"Won't work," Amanda said, her voice catching slightly as his lips caressed her cheekbone, moving slowly towards her mouth. "I've taken the courses, and I've been trained to resist-oh!" That was all Amanda managed to say before his lips touched her own. 

"Still don't want to tell me?" Lee said, after breaking the kiss to catch his breath.

"I can't," Amanda said. 

"Well that's too bad, "Lee said. "We might have to try something else." 

"I brushed my teeth, Mom" Jenna's voice broke in. 

"Saved by the child," Amanda said, with a small but triumphant grin at Lee before turning to Jenna. "Alright, sweetheart, let's get you tucked into bed."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

The Reverend Liam McIlvaney leaned across the pulpit, his dark eyes blazing as he looked down at the members of 'People for A Moral Society'. "For years, my friends, we have sat on the sidelines. People laugh at us and the media thinks we're little more than a freak show. Society flaunts their immorality before us, complacent in the knowledge that all we can do is peacefully protest." He held up a small vial filled with clear liquid. "In just a very few days all of that will change. This, my friends, is our very own Judgment Day!" 

Cheers filled the small basement. The woman standing at the very back looked at the fervor and excitement filling the faces; the fists pumping the air excitedly. She swallowed hard, feeling slightly sick. 

"How will they feel when their little ones start dying?" McIlvaney shouted. "How will they feel when the coffins start coming out? Will they turn to the Lord then?" 

The woman at the back left the building soon after that, unaware that she was being observed.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

**For disclaimers see Part 1**

**I did some research for this next part and I had a friend who works  
in a lab helping me out. Even with all that, I'm sure I probably got  
things wrong. I apologize in advance**

**Chapter Two**

**Q Bureau**

**Tuesday, December 16, 1997**

**10:20 AM**

"Come on, Francine, you've got to be kidding me!" Lee said  
incredulously. " PAMS? Those people are a joke-no one takes them  
seriously."

"As of this moment, we do, Scarecrow," Francine said, handing both Lee  
and Amanda file folders. "In fact, I contacted Billy last night-he's  
made it Priority One." Since Dr. Smyth's demise this last year, Billy  
had been promoted to Agency head and Francine had taken over as  
Section Chief.

"PAMS?" Amanda said. "Aren't those the people who go around the  
country protesting?"

"Pretty much," Francine said. " People for A Moral Society' was  
founded in 1978 by the Reverend Liam McIlvaney and his wife Grainne  
after they were thrown out of their Baptist church for being too  
fanatical and calling for violence against unbelievers. Most of the  
members are actually relatives. They protest against television shows,  
movies, certain books in public libraries, against public schools,  
against women wearing pants or working outside the home-you name it.  
Their current campaign is against dancing, apparently."

"That still doesn't explain why this is Priority One," Lee said.

"We heard rumors about a year ago that McIlvaney was planning some  
sort of biological terrorism," Francine said. "It took some doing, but  
we were able to plant Special Agent Laurie Mitford inside the group  
under deep cover. Last night she managed to contact us from a pay  
phone. She told us that PAMS members acquired a viral toxin from a  
mole within the CDC."

"VEE?" Amanda said, as she read from the file folder. "What is that?"

"It stands for Venezuelan Equine Encephalitis,

" Francine said. "The  
virus is usually spread by mosquitoes. It's very rare in the US, but  
the doctors at the CDC told me that there have been epidemics in other  
parts of the world. Also, this particular strain is highly infectious  
and resistant to most treatments. "

"How would it be spread?" Amanda said.

"Next to mosquitoes, contaminating the food would be the fastest  
route," Francine said. "This is pretty nasty stuff. Even if the  
victims manage to survive the illness, they usually end up with  
permanent damage."

"So we need to find this stuff before they have a chance to use it,"  
Lee said. "It doesn't say anything in here about who the target will  
be."

"That's because we don't know," Francine said, her expression  
turning grim. "All that Mitford was able to tell us was that she  
thought that it had something to do with dancing and that children  
would be involved."

"Children?" Amanda repeated. Lee could hear the fear in his wife's  
voice, and he gently squeezed her hand. Francine nodded.

"Children would be the most vulnerable to the effects," Francine said.  
"She also mentioned another mole planted within the target  
organization- a person known as Nimrod. At that point we lost contact."

"Nimrod sounds familiar," Lee said.

"It's a biblical reference from Genesis," Francine said. "Nimrod was a  
hunter-I suppose that's apt in this case."

"Sounds like the agent's cover might have been blown," Amanda said.

"What we need to do is get inside and find out what happened to her  
and what the groups' plans are." Lee said.

"That's easier said than done," Francine said. "PAMS is an extremely  
secretive group. They change locations and their protests are so  
frequent that the media doesn't even bother to cover them anymore."

"Children and dance," Amanda said. "Some kind of children's dance  
performance, probably."

"We thought that too. But do you have any idea how many of those are  
going on this time of year?" Francine said. "There are at least a few  
hundred in the DC area alone. Without any more to go on we're just  
stumbling around in the dark."

"Yeah, even Jenna's performing in the-" Lee's voice broke off as he  
thought back to the conversation he'd had with Jenna last night and  
what she'd said about the group across the street. He felt suddenly  
cold as he looked up at Francine and Amanda.

"I think I know where they are," Lee said. "I might even know who  
their target organization will be."

Lee just hoped to God that he was wrong.

**5:30 PM**

"This is what Jenna was talking about on the phone?" Lee said. "The  
big secret? She wants us to volunteer in The Nutcracker'? "

"Yes," Amanda said. "The Community Center used to be able to hire  
people, but Lisa's mother told me that the budget was cut in half this  
year, so-" she shrugged. "They need people to help out with finishing  
the sets, costumes, lighting-basically anything that needs doing."

"Doesn't sound too hard," Lee said, "Is there anything else?"

"You'll also need to appear in the party scene with the other parents  
and a little dancing could be involved." Amanda said. "Lee I'm sorry  
I didn't ask you earlier. Jenna wanted to ask you right away, but I  
told her to wait."

"Amanda, it's fine," Lee said, keeping his eyes on the road as he  
merged onto the I-66 heading for Arlington. "It's perfect, actually.  
PAMS would be suspicious of two new members at this point. But two  
more parent volunteers for The Nutcracker' wouldn't attract any  
attention at all."

"That's true," Amanda said.

"When do we start?" Lee said.

"Well the performance is scheduled for the twentieth and the dress  
rehearsal is the night before," Amanda said. "The schools break for  
the holidays the day after tomorrow so the Center's really going to be  
rushing to put the last of the scenery together."

"So it's like an all-day sort of thing," Lee said.

"Pretty much," Amanda said. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind? Of course not," Lee said. "This way we'd be able to keep an  
eye on PAMS and monitor everything that goes on at the Community  
Center. I don't even mind participating onstage in the as long as  
there are no tights involved." He sneaked a sidelong glance at his  
wife. "There are no tights involved, right?"

"No tights at all, I promise," Amanda said.

"There's only one problem," Lee said, clenching his fist and knocking  
it against the steering wheel. "And she happens to be our excuse for  
being there."

"I know," Amanda's voice was quiet.

"I don't like the idea of Jenna being part of our cover, Amanda," Lee  
said. "I don't like the idea of Jenna being there at all. You heard  
what Francine said about this toxin. Jenna could be hurt."

"I don't want her involved either," Amanda said. Her hand was resting  
on her husband's shoulder as he drove. "But what will we tell her?  
Jenna adores The Nutcracker, you know that."

"She's been in it every year since kindergarten, " Lee said with a  
faint smile. "Remember the first year when she did that little Chinese  
dance?"

"Remember it?-We still have it on video." Amanda said. "Lee, if we  
tell her she can't be in that ballet this year it'll break her heart.  
What reason would we give?"

"We can't tell her the truth," Lee said. "She's still too young."

"It would just be another lie," Amanda said. "There are enough lies as  
it is."

"We could shut the whole ballet down." Lee said.

"That really wouldn't change anything, would it?" Amanda said "The  
group would still have the toxin-they'd just find another target."

"You're right," Lee said, falling silent for a moment. "Maybe we could  
send her somewhere until this is over,"

"Where?" Amanda said.

"What about your Uncle Chester?" Lee said. "Jenna would love it in  
Vermont, Amanda. All that snow-she could even go skiing. We could send  
Dotty with her."

"Lee, my mother is not going to want to go to Vermont this close to  
Christmas," Amanda said. "Also, Uncle Chester's health isn't so good  
right now. I don't think he's going to want to cope with an eight-year  
old."

"Yeah," Lee said. He pulled into the driveway right behind Dotty's  
car, which had been last year's Christmas present after his  
mother-in-law had learned to drive. "What are we going to tell her?"

"I don't know," Amanda said as they got out of the car and went down  
the front walk. She pushed open the front door. "But we have to think  
of something."

Before they even had time to remove their coats Jenna came flying down  
the stairs.

"This is my costume for The Nutcracker," she said breathlessly, her  
dark eyes shining. "Do you like it?"

"It's-" Lee looked at Jenna, wearing an ankle- length golden colored  
dress over long pantaloons. Her ballet shoes were the same color as  
the dress and her dark blond hair was tied back with a matching  
ribbon. Someone had curled the back of Jenna's hair into long smooth  
ringlets. But the thing Lee noticed most was his daughter's smile.  
She was practically glowing, lit up brighter than the string of lights  
that circled the banister. He looked over at Amanda and knew they  
were both thinking the same thing.

How on earth could they tell her?

"Do you like it?" Jenna repeated.

"Sweetheart, it's beautiful," Amanda said. She and Lee took off their  
gloves and coats, hanging them beside the door.

"I agree, munchkin," Lee said. "It's a beautiful dress."

"Jenna at least give them a chance to sit down first," Dotty chided  
mildly as she came downstairs. "You can show them a little bit of  
your dance in the family room in just a minute. Now go in there and  
wait."

"Okay Grandma," Jenna said.

Turning to Lee and Amanda Dotty said. "I did her hair with the  
curling iron and told her she could show everything off, but then it  
has to go right back in the garment bag. Jenna loves that dress so  
much she'd sleep in it if we let her."

They went into the family room. Lee and Amanda sat together on the  
couch while Dotty sat in the armchair. Jenna was standing in front of  
the Christmas tree.

"We're ready, sweetheart," Amanda said.

"Okay," Jenna said. "Well first we get our baby dolls and then we sit  
on the floor and rock them-then we give the dolls back and the girls  
make one circle and the boys make another-and the boys dance and bow  
to us, and we curtsey and dance-" While she spoke, Jenna made skipping  
motions with her feet and held her skirts out gracefully. "There are  
some other things, but I don't think there's enough room to show you  
right now. Our teacher says there's even going to be a maypole this  
year."

"That's wonderful, Jenna," Lee said, clearing his throat. "But there  
are some things that we need to talk about.

"What kind of things?" Jenna said.

"Just come and sit over here." Lee said, patting the sofa.

"Sure," Jenna said, sitting between her parents. "What is it?"

Lee looked into his daughter's face-her eyes and hopeful expression  
reminded him so much of Amanda that he was speechless for a moment.  
"Jenna," he began. "Your mother and I-well-something' s come up and we  
won't-I mean, you can't-"

"What's come up?" Jenna said. "Is something wrong? Did something  
happen?"

"Sort of," Lee said. "And because of that we're not sure if the  
ballet-" Jenna's expression was growing more confused by the minute.

"What about the ballet?" Jenna said.

Lee looked over Jenna's head at Amanda, who quickly took over.

"Jenna, you know your father and I love you and we want you to be  
safe, right?" Amanda said.

"Yes," Jenna said. "But I don't understand. Is there something wrong  
with the ballet?"

"Not exactly," Amanda said. "We just think that it might be safer if  
maybe you didn't-"

"If maybe I didn't what?" Jenna said. Her voice shook slightly. "Why  
won't you tell me?"

"Just what is going on here?" Dotty said.

"We just want to say that-well-your Mom asked me and we'll both be  
volunteering in the play," Lee said finally.

"You will?" Jenna said, surprised delight playing over her features.  
She gave Lee a big hug. "That's great-I was really worried for a  
second-thank you guys!"

Amanda looked at Lee and all he could do was shrug helplessly.

Dotty pulled herself out of the armchair. "Well, dinner's on the  
table-we really should eat before it gets cold. Jenna, go and change  
back into your regular clothes-the last thing you need to do is get  
food on that nice dress."

"Alright, Grandma." Jenna ran upstairs. Dotty turned to look at Lee  
and Amanda.

"Just what was all that about?" Dotty said. "Does this involve  
Agency business? I'll understand if you can't give me any details,  
just tell me."

"Yes it does, mother," Amanda said.

"Is Jenna in any danger?" Dotty asked.

"Not if everything goes the way it should," Lee said.

"You just make sure that it does," Dotty said quietly. "I don't want  
anything to happen to my Granddaughter. "

"We feel the same way, Mother," Amanda said. Lee saw the look in his  
wife's eyes as she shot him a glance, letting him know that they would  
discuss this later.

**8:15 PM**

"Look, I know I should've told her," Lee said, running one hand  
through his hair. "And I was going to. I just-I looked at her face and  
I couldn't do it. "

"Believe me, I understand," Amanda said. "But this could be very  
dangerous."

"I know that," Lee said.

"Do you?" Amanda said. "I used to volunteer in a hospital. I saw  
children with encephalitis. There was one little girl who fell into a  
coma and when she came out of it she had to relearn everything all  
over again. I don't want to see Jenna in that position."

"You think I do?" Lee said. "Amanda, I feel the same way. But you saw  
how happy she was. How do you think she would've taken it if we'd told  
her that she couldn't be in the ballet without being able to tell her  
why?"

"I know that," Amanda said. "And to be honest I couldn't bring myself  
to do it either. But she's my baby, Lee. If anything ever happened to  
her I-" she couldn't finish the sentence and Lee wrapped his arms  
tightly around her.

"We know the people who have the vial and we have some idea of how  
they plan on using it," Lee said. "If everything goes the way it's  
supposed to they won't even get close to Jenna and the other children."

"Since when has anything ever gone the way it's supposed to in this  
job?" Amanda said. "Just promise me two things, Lee. Jenna is not  
going to eat or drink anything there except what we personally give  
her-not even so much as a candy bar or soda from the vending machine-"

"I promise-" Lee began. But Amanda wasn't finished.

"-and if we don't find the mole, or if Jenna or another child gets a  
headache, fever, or anything more serious than the sniffles we pull  
the plug on the Ballet immediately. I don't care if it's opening night."

"Agreed, Mrs. Stetson," Lee said, bending down to kiss her softly.  
"We'll also have some agents keeping surveillance outside in case  
someone from PAMS tries to break in."

"I know you think I'm being silly," Amanda said.

"Hey, I don't think you're being silly," Lee said. "I think you're  
being a concerned mother. We'll keep her safe, Amanda. Both of us will  
be there to keep her safe."

Lee only wished that he felt as convinced as he sounded.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**For disclaimers and ratings, see Part 1**

**Chapter Three**

**PAMS Headquarters**

**Wednesday, December 17, 1997**

**12:00 PM**

Laurie Mitford tried for the hundredth time to loosen herself from her  
bonds, but they refused to give. Her wrists felt incredibly sore-she  
knew they must be rubbed raw at this point. Logically she knew she'd  
only been in this basement for a number of hours, but somehow it felt  
like days. There was a familiar creek as the cellar door opened.  
Laurie tensed as the Reverend Liam McIlvaney came towards her.

"Have you come to let me go?" Laurie said. The Reverend smiled.

"I don't think so," he said. "You see, Ms. Mitford, I think there's so  
much more you can tell us." The expression on McIlvaney's round face  
was beatific, but Laurie couldn't suppress a slight shiver. By now she  
knew the real monster that lay beneath that face.

"I don't know what you mean," Laurie said. "I'm a loyal member of  
PAMS, Reverend McIlvaney. This is all a big misunderstanding, but I'm  
sure we can clear it up."

Before Laurie had time to react the Reverend's hand was around her  
throat, squeezing slightly. Laurie fought to breathe while his voice  
rang in her ears.

"Lies, Ms. Mitford," he spoke between gritted teeth. "If there's one  
thing I hate, it's deliberate deceit." He squeezed harder, his grip  
bruising. Laurie gasped frantically as her field of vision turned red,  
objects swimming in front of her eyes.

"We've been watching you all along," McIlvaney said. "Did you think we  
wouldn't? We heard your phone call last night. Don't try to pretend.  
Tell us who you're working for and what you know about Nimrod."  
Suddenly he let go of her neck and Laurie could breathe again. She  
looked up at his face, and all the contempt that she felt was shining  
in her eyes.

"Fine," Laurie said, deciding to fall back on her second cover and  
thanking her lucky stars that she'd thought to arrange one. "You want  
the truth? I'm an undercover investigative reporter for the Washington  
Blaze and I think what you're planning to do is disgusting. I was  
going to write an expose on you and your little organization."

McIlvaney sighed. "Rest assured, Ms. Mitford; we will verify your  
story. And if that is in fact the truth, it's a shame you'll never  
have a chance to write that story. Now- tell me who your contact is. I  
very much doubt that you're working alone."

Laurie swallowed hard, wincing at the pain in her bruised windpipe. "I  
don't think so, Reverend," she rasped. "That's all you're getting out  
of me."

McIlvaney smiled again. "We'll see," he said. "I think I'm going to  
enjoy seeing what I can get out of you, Ms. Mitford."

The Thomas Jefferson Community Center

**5:00 PM**

"School's out, forever!" Lisa sang under her breath as they left the  
community center. They both had sweat suits over their leotards and  
tights as well as coats, but it was still very cold outside. Jenna  
wished she hadn't forgotten her gloves. Cars were lined up outside,  
parents picking up their children. Jenna's eyes searched for her Dad's  
car-he'd told her this morning that he'd be picking her up. Jenna was  
hoping he'd use the Corvette because the other kids thought it was cool.

"School's out until January the second," Jenna said with a small grin

"You're a party pooper," Lisa said with a pout. "Maybe the school will  
burn down over Christmas."

"That's a big maybe," Jenna said.

"I can dream," Lisa said. "Oh look-there's my Mom. Bye, Jenna-see you  
tomorrow."

Jenna waved at her friend, still looking for her dad's car. Where was  
he? She wondered. He wasn't usually late, and everyone else was just  
about gone.

"Do you need some help?" a man's voice asked. Jenna turned around to  
see a chubby man with round features peering down at her with eyes so  
dark that they were nearly black. The suit he was wearing seemed like  
it was too small for him, and on his lapel he had a button that read  
Dancing is wickedness,' and another button that said Repent now'.  
The protesters across the street, Jenna thought. This man must be one  
of them.  
"Can I help you?" the man repeated.

Jenna remembered what her parents had said about strangers. "I don't  
need any help," she said. "I'm fine."

The man's expression darkened and he grabbed Jenna's arm. "Your soul  
isn't fine, little girl," he said. "Do you realize that you'll burn  
for eternity if you persist with this sinful behavior?"

"Let go of my arm," Jenna said, her voice shaking. She tried to pull  
her arm back but he was too strong. "Please let go." But instead of  
letting go the man tried to pull her closer. Without thinking Jenna  
stomped on his foot as hard as she could. The man howled in pain but  
he still didn't let go.

"Now you're going to get it," he told her, lifting his other hand.

"Is there a problem here?" Her dad's voice said. Jenna looked around  
to see him standing behind her. Dad was looking at the other man  
-Jenna didn't think she'd ever seen Dad looking so angry before.

"This wicked child was being disrespectful to me," the man said. "I  
was going to teach her a lesson."

"This child," Dad said, "Is my responsibility. And I believe she asked  
you to let her go."

Instead of letting go the man gripped Jenna's arm tighter, causing her  
to gasp. "She still needs to learn her lesson," he said.

It happened so quickly that Jenna didn't have time to take it all in.  
Dad's hand chopped sharply downwards onto the man's arm. With a howl  
the man let go and Dad grabbed Jenna, quickly pulling her behind him.

"Stay there and don't move," Dad told her.

Jenna watched in amazement as Dad stood over the man, who was down on  
his knees clutching his arm.

"I can't move it," the man said.

"Just be glad I didn't break it," Dad said. "If you touch my child  
again, or any of the other children here, you're going to answer to  
me. Got it?"

Just then a woman ran across the road. She knelt beside the man, her  
sign clattering to the pavement.

"Are you hurt, Liam?" She said.

"I'm fine, Grainne," the man said, pushing the woman's hands away.  
"Let's go." Jenna shivered as the man, Liam, glared at her dad. "This  
isn't over," Liam said.

Dad said nothing, just watched as Liam and the woman stumbled  
together across the street. Once they were gone he turned around and  
knelt down beside Jenna.

"How did you do that to that man's hand?" Jenna asked.

"That?" Dad said. "Oh that was just something I picked up. Are you  
okay, munchkin?"

Jenna nodded. "I'm fine," she said, even though her arm did hurt a  
little.

"You sure?" Dad asked.

"I'm sure," Jenna said.

"What did he say to you?" Dad said.

"He asked me if I needed some help, and I said no," Jenna said. "Then  
he grabbed my arm and said something about burning for eternity."

"Is that all?" Dad said.

"Well he wouldn't let go of my arm and he started pulling me," Jenna  
said. "So I stomped on his foot, but he still didn't let go."

"That was still good thinking to stomp on his foot," Dad said, "What  
were you doing out here all by yourself, anyway? Wasn't Lisa here today?"

"She was, but her mom already came to pick her up," Jenna explained.

Dad's expression suddenly turned serious and he gripped her shoulders,  
his eyes peering intently into her own. "Jenna, if someone isn't here  
to pick you up right away, I want you to wait inside. I don't ever  
want you out here all alone. Do you understand me?"

"I will," Jenna said, her voice small. She was shivering, but she  
wasn't sure if it was from the cold or something else.

"Sweetheart, I'm not trying to scare you," Dad said. "I just –I don't  
want anything to happen to you, that's all. Okay?"

"Okay," Jenna said. Dad stood, scooping her up in his arms. Ordinarily  
Jenna would've protested-she wasn't a baby anymore-but right at the  
moment she didn't really mind. Jenna leaned her head on Dad's shoulder.

"Let's get you home, huh?" Dad said, ruffling her hair. "Your Mom'll  
be wondering where we are. She's making her world-class chili tonight,  
you know."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"No one humiliates me and lives to tell about it."

The Reverend Liam McIlvaney muttered those words while rubbed his  
bruised arm, watching balefully as the tall man put his daughter  
inside the silver Corvette and drove away. His wife, Grainne, leaned  
her head on his shoulder.

"What will you do to him?" She asked her husband.

"I'm not sure," Liam said. "Did you see what he did to me? That takes  
some sort of special training, like a cop or a soldier, maybe."

"Someone who could interfere with our plans?" Grainne said.

"It's a possibility," Liam said. "But this is personal. Get in touch  
with Nimrod, Grainne. I want to know everything there is to know about  
that man-and his kid."

One way or another, Liam thought, vengeance will be mine.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

** for disclaimers, ratings, notes, ect.-see part 1**

** Chapter Four**

** Thursday, December 18, 1997**

** 12:00 PM**

"Thank you all so much for coming out today," the woman said in a soft  
voice as she addressed the small group of parents and the large group of

children who were assembled backstage. "My name is Shelley Hunter,  
and I'm the center director. This gentleman here-" Shelley indicated  
the short, balding man standing beside her. "-is my brother Brad. He's  
the choreographer for this production."

"The choreographer for every production, my dear," Brad said dryly.  
Shelley's face reddened slightly.

"He's never very nice," Jenna whispered, and Amanda shushed her.

"That's what I meant to say, of course," Shelley said, shooting a  
sideways glance at her brother. "And of course there's our Janitor,  
Mark Townley-he isn't here at the moment, but you can generally find  
him around. There's also the children's teacher, Lillian Jager. She  
seems to be running late, but she should be here shortly."

Hunter. Lee thought back to what Francine had said about Nimrod. It  
could be a coincidence, though. Hunter was a pretty common surname-and

Jager was the German word for hunter.

Finding this mole wasn't going to be easy at all.

Shelley continued. "We want you to know that we couldn't do this  
without you, and I'm sure your children appreciate you taking time out  
of your busy schedules. Our volunteer group is rather small at the  
moment, but hopefully more people will join us."

"Some hopes," the blond woman on the other side of Lee muttered. Lee  
recognized her as Debbie Morgan-her daughter Terri was in Jenna's  
class. Terri was standing apart from the other children, her arms  
crossed and a sulky expression on her face.

"As a special thank-you for your efforts, I've also brought some fudge  
brownies and a variety of finger sandwiches that I made myself,"  
Shelley said, smiling at the applause that rang out after that  
statement. "Now are there any questions before I hand out the  
assignments to the volunteers?"

"I have a question," Debbie said. "My daughter has the part of Clara,  
and since she's the star in this production, shouldn't she have her  
own dressing room?"

"Mom you're embarrassing me," Terri Morgan whined. Lee saw Amanda  
rolling her eyes and he smiled.

"Mrs. Morgan, there are many stars in this production and Terri is  
only one of them," Shelley explained patiently. "We have limited funds  
and only three dressing rooms to be split between girls, boys, and  
adults. I'm sure you'll understand our position."

Debbie Morgan's lips thinned. "Ms. Hunter, my daughter is a  
professional. She's done fashion shows, beauty pageants and even some  
print ads. She's not used to working under these primitive conditions."

"Well if that's the case perhaps your daughter would be happier with a  
professional production," Shelley said firmly. Debbie glared at the  
woman but kept silent. "Now I'm going to call out a list of jobs that  
need doing-please raise your hands if you'd like to assist in that  
department."

** 3:30 PM**

"You haven't seen my husband, have you?"

Debbie's voice startled Lee, who accidentally smashed his thumb with  
the hammer while nailing the cornerstone of the scenery flat. He  
turned around to look at the blond woman. "Do you mind?" he said.

Debbie smiled. "Sorry," she said, not really sounding sorry at all. "I  
thought my husband was supposed to be helping out in this department."

"Well he was," Lee said. "But he said he had some errands to run."  
Personally Lee thought that Jeff Morgan probably took the opportunity  
to get away from his overbearing wife whenever he could. "Aren't you  
supposed to be helping Amanda with the costumes?"

"That's so boring," Debbie said. "Besides, I'm not very good at  
sewing. My talents lie in-other directions."

I just bet they do, Lee thought. "Want me to give your husband a  
message when he gets back?" he said.

"No," Debbie said. "It's not important. I was just wondering,  
though-can I get you anything?" The woman came closer, draping her  
long fingers over Lee's shoulder. "Something to eat or drink, maybe? I  
know there's not much to eat since your wife accidentally knocked over  
the brownies and sandwiches, but I could always pick something up."

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Lee said. He pulled his shoulder out of her  
grasp. Debbie's hands didn't give up, however, and simply moved to rub  
the back of his neck.

"A growing man like you needs food," she murmured. "Won't you let me  
help you?"

Lee dropped his hammer and stepped away, looking into the woman's  
face. "Mrs. Morgan," he said firmly, "I think you'll find that I have  
all the help I need."

Debbie's blue eyes flashed with anger for a moment, but then she was  
all smiles again. "You're Jenna Stetson's father, aren't you?"

"That's right," Lee said.

"Jenna's a very pretty girl," Debbie said. "And she dances very well."

"Thank you," Lee said, wondering where this conversation was going. He  
didn't have very long to wait.

"It's just so unfortunate about her shoulders," Debbie said.

"Her shoulders?" Lee repeated. "Just what do you mean?"

"Jenna has your shoulders, Lee," Debbie said. A little smirk played  
across her pink-painted lips. "She'll never make a good dancer with  
those shoulders. Now my Terri has nice narrow shoulders-"

Lee took a deep breath, ready to defend his daughter and tell Debbie  
Morgan a few things about her Terri' when Amanda's voice sounded  
behind them.

"Oh hello, Debbie," she said. "I was wondering where you'd got to. I  
just wanted to tell you that Lisa's mother is altering Terri's costume."

Debbie's jaw dropped open. "Lisa's mother?" she squeaked. "Oh please  
say you didn't let that woman-excuse me please." Without another word  
Debbie disappeared down the backstage corridor.

"Thought that would get rid of her," Amanda said to Lee with a smile.  
"How's it going?"

"Better now that you're here," Lee wrapped his arms around Amanda,  
kissing her briefly. "I wasn't sure how much more of Debbie I could  
take. Do you know what she said about Jenna?"

"I can guess," Amanda said. "I've been on enough PTA committees with  
her to know what Debbie can be like. Speaking of which, isn't her  
husband supposed to be helping you with these flats?"

"He's supposed to be," Lee said. "But Jeff said he had some errands to  
run and took off."

"So you did all this yourself?" Amanda said.

"Most of it," Lee said. "The frames were already laid out for me-all I  
really had to do was nail them together. Even the muslin's already  
cut and measured."

"You'll need help stretching that over the frames," Amanda said.  
"Here, let me." Together they carefully rolled the muslin over one of  
the frames-Amanda pulling it taut while Lee fastened the fabric to the  
wood with a staple gun.

"How's Jenna?" Lee said.

"Well they went through her dance routine and now she's having her  
dress altered-the hem needs to be let out a little to match with the  
other girls," Amanda said. "I promised her that we'd get her a burger  
from Marvin's later for lunch-she's still upset that I knocked the  
sandwich out of her hand."

"That was quick thinking to knock over the rest of the food too," Lee  
said. "But the brownies and sandwiches were probably harmless,"  
Catching Amanda's expression, he said. "I know-we can't afford to take  
chances."

"We can't," Amanda said. "And it's not just Jenna, Lee-it's the other  
children too. That's why I've also volunteered to do the catering for  
dress rehearsal and opening night. I figure that way I'll be able to  
keep an eye on things and if anyone tries to contaminate the food I'll  
spot it."

"Good move," Lee said.

"I do find it hard to believe that Shelley Hunter could be plotting to  
poison children, though," Amanda said. "She's been with the community  
center since Jenna started ballet lessons. But the name Hunter is  
connected to Nimrod."

"Well if we're going by that, Jager is the German word for hunter."  
Lee said. Lillian had finally shown up, albeit an hour late. Lee  
could hear the woman on the stage, clapping her hands as she led some  
of the older students through their choreography.

Amanda groaned. "This isn't going to be easy, is it?" She said. "I  
mean you have Mr. and Mrs. Hunter, Mrs. Jager, the adult principal  
dancers-even that janitor, Mark Townsend is a suspect."

"Townley," Lee said. "And I haven't even seen him yet."

"I did," Amanda said. "He was sweeping the hallway and he nodded to  
me. He seems like a nice elderly gentleman."

"Yeah, seems being the operative word," Lee said. "What about the  
other volunteers?"

"I really doubt that," Amanda said. "We've known Lisa's parents for  
years, and Debbie's a classic stage mom. I can't see her doing  
anything to sabotage her daughter's starring role."

"Neither can I," Lee said as they rolled the muslin over the last  
frame. "But the way her husband took off is just a little suspicious.  
I'm going to keep my eye on him just in case."

"I've told you before!" Lillian Jager was practically yelling as she  
strode through the backstage area. Mr. Hunter was following closely  
behind, both of them oblivious to Lee and Amanda's presence. "You  
either simplify your choreography or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Brad Hunter said. "I'll have you know that I've  
choreographed for The New York City Ballet as well as the English  
National Ballet, Lillian. I'm not just some yokel, and I'm not about  
to dumb down the routines just because your dancers aren't good enough  
to keep up with them. Look at me, woman!" Grabbing Lillian's arm, Mr.  
Hunter turned the other woman around to face him.

Lillian Jager jerked her arm out of Brad's grasp. Her face was filled  
with fury. "Don't forget, Hunter-I know why you were forced to leave  
those ballet companies-and I'm sure that the press would love to hear  
the details. Push me too hard and I'll make you into a pariah. Do we  
understand one another?"

Mr. Hunter's face was dark red. "I'll have you know-" he began, and  
then suddenly seemed to notice Lee and Amanda standing nearby.

"Excuse me," he said stiffly. "We're having a little difference of  
opinion." Lee watched in silence as Mr. Hunter disappeared down the  
corridor with Lillian following.

"We need to keep an eye on those two," Lee said. Amanda nodded. "What  
do we do with these flats now?"

Amanda grabbed a nearby paint bucket and two brushes, "Now we just  
need to brush this over the muslin and once it dries someone can paint  
the scenery."

"You're pretty good at this, you know," Lee said.

"Well I used to do theater in college," Amanda reminded him.

Lee took the brush with a grin and leaned towards his wife. "Anyone  
ever tell you that you're pretty useful to have around, Mrs. Stetson?"

"I can think of a few people who've said that," Amanda said, leaning  
in for a kiss.

** SMK SMK SMK SMK**

The dark figure was perched on a platform in the upper part of the  
wings, looking down at the couple below as they painted the flats.  
They were still talking, but their voices were much too low to be  
heard from up here. The sound of laughter floated up, filling the  
figure with anger-laughter was something to be scorned and disapproved  
of.

"The LORD shall laugh at him: for he seeth that his day is coming,"  
the figure said. He removed the cell phone from the holder on his  
belt, flipping it open and dialing a familiar number.

"Yes, this is me," the figure said, removing the wallet from his  
pocket. He'd found it in the woman's shoulder-bag and planned on  
returning it before she knew it had ever been missing. "I have the  
information that we've been seeking."

There was more laughter from below. His rage grew even stronger as he  
listened. They wouldn't be laughing too much longer, the figure  
thought. Not once the suffering began.

** TBC **


	5. Chapter 5

** For disclaimers, notes, ratings, ect. see Part 1**

**Chapter Five**

**Thursday, December 18, 1997**

**4247 Maplewood Dr**

**8:30 PM**  
"I'm going to have that music running through my head all night," Lee  
said as they pulled into the driveway. "Just how many times did we  
have to rehearse that party scene anyway?"

"At least four, I think," Amanda stifled a yawn with the back of her  
hand. "But at least you get to wear one of your regular suits-no tights."

"Thank God for that," Lee said. "That blue dress you were wearing  
looked fabulous, Amanda. Then again, you look fabulous in any dress."

"Flatterer," Amanda said with a grin, as Lee took his wife's hand and  
softly kissed it.

"Are we home?" Jenna asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up from  
where she'd been lying down in the back seat.

"Yeah," Lee said, looking at the house for the first time. The gate  
was ajar, but that was nothing new-Jenna was always forgetting to shut  
it. The Christmas lights were on and he could see that the front door  
was slightly open. It didn't take a genius to see that something was  
very wrong.

"Lee," Amanda said, her eyes meeting his.

"Jenna listen to me," Lee said. "I want you to stay in the car while  
your mom and I go and check something in the house, okay?"

"Why?" Jenna said. "Can't I just come in?"

"Sweetheart not right now," Amanda said. "Your father and I need to  
check on something." "

Check on what?" Jenna said.

"It's-" Lee struggled for something that would satisfy his daughter.  
"It's your present."

"My present?" Jenna said.

"Sweetheart, you know how you get a present from us on Christmas Eve,"  
Amanda said. "And then you get the Santa presents on Christmas Day?  
We just need to check to see if Grandma's wrapped it so it'll be a big  
surprise. So you just lay down in the back seat and we'll check and be  
back before you know it. Okay?"

There was a long silence. "Okay," Jenna said finally.

Lee and Amanda got out of the car. Lee pressed his keychain, locking  
the Ford Taurus' doors and windows. "She should be safe in there while we check things out," he said,  
unzipping his jacket and taking his gun out of the holster. They  
approached the house.

"Thank goodness Mother had a date tonight," Amanda whispered. Lee  
nodded in agreement.

As they drew closer Lee could see the splintered wood around the  
doorjamb, indicating that it had been forced or pried open with  
something. Standing to one side of the door he nudged it open with his  
foot, waiting for a moment. When nothing happened, he stepped inside,  
gun at the ready, with Amanda following.

"Oh my gosh," Amanda said, looking around. The family room had been  
completely trashed. The Christmas tree had been toppled, wrapping  
paper torn off the few presents which had already been wrapped. Sofa  
cushions had been scattered and one of the sofa pillows was slashed  
open, spilling foam and beads all over the carpet. A large black  
cross was spray painted on the wall.

"Amanda, stay here, I'll check the rest of the house," Lee said.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

When Lee came back, Amanda was down on her hands and knees on the  
carpet, sifting through the mess on the floor. An open garbage bag  
lay beside her, and Amanda was busy throwing away pieces of broken  
Christmas balls.

"You know, it's really not that bad," she said, looking up at him.  
"Most of the ornaments aren't broken, the presents aren't damaged, and  
once we get the tree up again it'll look almost normal. Except for the  
wall, of course."

"The rest of the house is fine," Lee said, kneeling beside his wife  
and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder." It looks like whoever  
it was took off through the back door when they saw us coming. They  
didn't have time to do any real damage."

"Well that's something anyway," Amanda said, leaning the side of her  
face against her husband's hand. "Any idea who did this?"

"Not exactly who," Lee said, "But I have a pretty good idea of who  
ordered it done. I found this by the back door." He handed Amanda a  
pamphlet.

"PAMS?" She said, leafing through the small booklet. "That explains  
the cross on the wall at least. Does this mean our cover's blown?"

"I doubt it," Lee said. "Even if they're still holding Agent Mitford  
and they've managed to make her talk there's no way she could know  
we're working on the case."

"It might have something to do with the confrontation outside the  
center the other day," Amanda said.

"That's what I'm thinking too," Lee said. "The good old Reverend  
probably had Nimrod check up on me, find out who I was and where we  
live. This is his idea of payback."

"You're Jenna's hero because of what you did to him, you know," Amanda  
said. "She's been talking about it all day." Her expression became  
serious. "Lee, we're going to have enough trouble explaining this to  
my Mother, but what are we going to do about Jenna? She can't see this."

"No she can't," Lee agreed, taking his cell phone out of his pocket.  
"I'm going to call Francine-she can send a team over to help us take  
care of this and I'm sure she wouldn't mind having Jenna over as a  
guest for a night or two."

"I'll go pack a bag for her," Amanda said.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

_ "Dance faster, Jenna!" Mr. Hunter called out to Jenna from the wings.  
"You're falling behind!"_

_Jenna looked out at the audience, at all the people sitting there. It  
must be opening night-but how had that happened? She didn't even  
remember having a dress rehearsal._

_"Faster!" Mr. Hunter screamed. Jenna tried to do what he said, but  
she felt so hot and achy. Everything was whirling around so fast, the  
colors all melting and blending together, and then everything went  
black as she fell-_

** Friday, December 19, 1997**

**3:30 AM**

Jenna sat up with a gasp. For a minute she wasn't sure where she was,  
but then she remembered-Francine's apartment. She was sleeping in the  
living room, on the sofa that turned into a bed. The blankets were all  
bunched up around her and her hair was damp and sticking to her forehead.

"Only a dream," Jenna whispered. One thing about the dream was real,  
though. Despite the chill of the apartment she felt very hot-and achy  
too. Sharp pains shot along her lower legs-something that always  
happened whenever Jenna had a fever. Mom would always put hot  
compresses on her legs when this happened, but right now Mom wasn't  
here. Jenna thought about calling her parents, but if she did that  
they'd make her stay home and she'd miss the ballet.

I can't be sick now, Jenna thought to herself. Did Francine have any  
medicine? There was a medicine cabinet in the bathroom, Jenna knew.  
Maybe if she took something she'd feel better. Jenna got out of bed.

Biting her lip at the pain in her legs, she  
shuffled down the hallway. Jenna realized that despite feeling so hot  
she was also shivering. Francine's room was right across the hallway.  
Jenna could hear the sound of soft snoring coming from the room. She  
had to be extra-quiet, Jenna realized-if Francine woke up right now  
that would be the end of it. Softly she closed the bathroom door and  
turned on the light. There was a stool in front of the sink. Jenna  
stood on that and pulled on the medicine cabinet door, sighing in  
relief when it opened with a soft click. There was a whole row of  
stuff on the bottom shelf-some kind of vitamins, Pepto Bismol, Alka  
Seltzer and grown-up Tylenol, which Mom said was dangerous for kids.  
Jenna was about ready to give up when she spotted it-a bottle of  
Children's Chewable Tylenol that must have been left over here during  
one of her other stays. Perfect! Jenna opened the bottle and took  
out two, chewing them and making a face-the commercials always made  
you think that this stuff would taste good, but really it tasted  
awful.

The instructions on the bottle said every 4 to 6 hours. Jenna  
put the top back on the bottle and put it in her pajama pocket in case  
she needed it later. Carefully she closed the medicine cabinet back  
up, stepped down off the stool and turned off the light. When Jenna  
opened the bathroom door, Francine's voice just about caused her heart  
to jump into her throat.

"Everything okay, Jenna?" Francine said, her voice sounding groggy  
and slightly slurred.

"I just had to go to the bathroom," Jenna lied.

"Okay," Francine said. "G'nite."

"Goodnight," Jenna said.

The Tylenol was already working-the cramps in  
her legs were starting to go away a little. As she crawled into the  
bed and drifted back to sleep, her last thought was that everything  
might be okay after all.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

** for disclaimers, ratings, notes, ect.-see Part 1**

**Chapter Six**

**PAMS Headquarters**

**Friday, December 19, 1997**

**4:00 AM**

"Do you know this man?"

Laurie Mitford struggled to focus on the photograph they put in front  
of her, but she couldn't manage even that much.

"Sleep," Laurie whispered. "Please." That was all she wanted to do. If  
she could just sleep for a little bit everything would be all right.  
Her eyes closed and her head drooped forward.

"Concentrate!" The man-what was his name-Reverend something or  
other-yelled at her. Laurie cried out in pain as he grabbed her hair,  
twisting hard he pulled her head up, thrusting the picture in front of  
her eyes.

"Do you know him?" the Reverend asked. And for one minute the picture  
was clear.

"Can't-" Laurie whispered. "No." Her eyes were closing again, and this  
time no one stopped the darkness from rushing over her.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"She's out," McIlvaney said, his voice filled with disgust. "She  
didn't know him anyway." With a sigh he released the woman's hair,  
letting her head slump forward onto her chest. The photograph that  
McIlvaney had been holding fluttered to the floor.

"Did you think she would?" Grainne asked.

McIlvaney shook his head. "Just a silly hunch," he said. "But I can't  
shake this feeling that there's more to Mr. Stetson than a man who  
makes documentary films."

"What more could there be?" Grainne said. "You've exhausted every  
source you have, Liam. If there was something else we'd have found it  
by now."

"Maybe," McIlvaney said. "And maybe not. Either way, I don't think Ms.  
Mitford has anything more to tell us." He looked down at the  
unconscious woman, then back up to his wife. "Have the boys take care  
of her, Grainne. I have a lot to do before tonight. Always remember my  
dear, the plans of the diligent will lead to profit."

Grainne smiled.

**Thomas Jefferson Community Center  
2:30 PM**

"Lee if you keep doing that there won't be any left for tonight or  
tomorrow," Amanda reminded her husband as he grabbed at another of the  
cupcakes she'd just finished icing.

"Sorry," Lee said, trying to look suitably abashed as he finished off  
his second cupcake. "I'm starving though. I've spent all morning  
helping Lisa's father set up the stage lighting and scenery."

"Well I have three more batches of cupcakes to bake," Amanda said.  
"Not to mention the cookies, the fruit and the cheese and crackers for  
dress rehearsal and opening night. I haven't even started the punch or  
the goody bags."

"Goody bags?" Lee said.

"They're going to be given to all the children right before dress  
rehearsal," Amanda explained, motioning to the red and green plastic  
bags that lay in a box in the corner. "It's just a little something."

"Speaking of children, where is Jenna?" Lee said

"Well she just finished her rehearsal," Amanda said. "And last time I  
checked she and Lisa were playing Go Fish in the dressing room-Lee!"  
Amanda smacked her husband's hand as he tried to reach for a third  
cupcake.

"Can I help it if you're such a great cook?" Lee said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, buster," Amanda smiled as she wiped  
her floury hands on the front of her apron. "Since you've finished the  
lighting and the sets, do you think that maybe you can help me out?"

"I wish I could, but I have to go to the hospital," When Amanda gave  
him a questioning glance; Lee said "they found Laurie Mitford."

"Dead?" Amanda asked.

"No, but if someone hadn't found her in time she would be. She was  
shot in the shoulder and badly beaten." Lee said grimly. "This group  
plays pretty nasty, Amanda. I don't know if she'll be in any condition  
to talk, but I'm hoping that Mitford can give me more information  
about who the mole is."

"Well it isn't Jeff Morgan," Amanda said. "I found out where he's been  
sneaking off to. You know Jill Klatchen?"

"The entertainment columnist for the Post?" Lee said.

"That's the one," Amanda said. "Apparently Jeff has been trying to get  
Jill to cover the dress rehearsal and the ballet tonight-focusing  
specifically on Terri's performance. Debbie said she'd make him pay if  
he didn't."

"So now we're down to Mrs. Jager, the Hunters and Mark the janitor,"  
Lee said wrapping his arms around Amanda's waist, his hazel eyes  
looking deeply into her own. "You and Jenna watch yourselves, okay? I  
have a feeling that our mole will make his move very soon."

"Lee, we'll be fine," Amanda said, one hand running up and down her  
husband's arm. "I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Mrs. Stetson," Lee said.

** SMK SMK SMK SMK**

**  
4:00 PM**

Liam McIlvaney adjusted the grey wig on top of his head, smoothing it  
carefully. He was wearing a ragged looking red plaid shirt and worn  
khaki slacks-very different from his usual attire. Horn-rimmed tinted  
spectacles completed the ensemble and also made his features harder to  
see. The reverend smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

No one would ever guess, he thought.  
Slowly he walked towards the Community Center, dragging his feet in a  
slow, shuffling gait-the walk of an old man and the crowning glory of  
his disguise. Wasn't it his high school drama teacher who'd one told  
him that the walk was everything? If only she could see him now. Idly  
McIlvaney wondered if she'd be pleased.

The doorman smiled at him and held open the door.

"Good day, Mr. Townley," he said.

Mr. Townley' smiled widely at the doorman.

"It will be a very good day, young man" McIlvaney said, holding up a  
box of sugarplums. "It will be."

** SMK SMK SMK SMK**

** 4:45 PM**

Laurie Mitford's head was swathed in white bandages. Her face was  
bruised and swollen-Lee could see that bruises covered her neck as  
well. There was a cast on her right arm and a dressing on her  
shoulder. As he shut the hospital door behind him Laurie Mitford's  
eyes opened.

"The great Scarecrow," Laurie said, her voice weak. "You were  
practically a legend when I was just starting out, you know."

"I'm glad to hear that," Lee said, sitting on the chair beside her  
bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty damned awful," Laurie Mitford laughed, than winced. "Ouch-I  
shouldn't have done that-even with the morphine drip I still feel like  
a bus hit me."

"Don't worry, I won't keep you for long," Lee said.

"I didn't talk, you know," Laurie said. "Even after all they-the  
Reverend-did to me, I stuck to my second cover story."

"And they believed you?" Lee said.

"They must have," Laurie said. "That's when they figured I wasn't  
useful any-" the word was broken off by a fit of coughing. Lee grabbed  
a cup of water from her bedside table, holding it to the young woman's  
lips.

"Thanks," Laurie whispered. "What is it you need?"

"Some information," Lee said. "The last thing you told us was that  
PAMS had stolen a viral toxin and that they had a mole inside the  
organization they were targeting."

"That's right," Laurie said. "The target's -The Thomas Jefferson  
Community Center. I was going to tell the agency before-"

"We figured that out," Lee said. "Do you have any idea who the mole is?"

"Yes," Laurie said. Her voice was growing weaker, her eyes slowly  
beginning to close "He blew my cover-it was Brad. Brad Hunter."

** SMK SMK SMK SMK  
**  
** 5:15 PM**

"We ran a background on Brad Hunter," Francine's voice crackled over  
the cell phone that Lee was holding as he walked through the  
hospital's parking lot. "It seems he had a breakdown about seven  
years ago while working for the American Ballet. He started saying  
that dancing was a sin-even tried to kidnap one of the ballerinas so  
he could convert her."

"And they managed to keep that out of the press?" Lee said.

"Well the girl didn't press charges," Francine said "Apparently she  
felt sorry for him and told the police it was all a big  
misunderstanding. After that Mr. Hunter spent three years in the  
Greenlawn Sanitarium in Alexandria. When he got out he went to live  
with his sister, started doing choreography again and everything  
seemed like it was back to normal."

"Except that it wasn't," Lee said. "I'm going back to the community  
center, Francine."

** SMK SMK SMK SMK**

** 5:35 PM**

Amanda's head was pounding as she returned to consciousness. She tried  
to call out to Lee, to anyone, but her mouth was covered with tape.  
The room that Amanda was in looked like a closet of some sort. A  
single light bulb illuminated the small area. Somewhere in the  
distance was the faint sound of familiar music, letting Amanda know  
that she was still somewhere inside the Community Center. Tentatively  
she tried to move, only to realize that her wrists and ankles were  
bound with rope.

What had happened? The last thing Amanda remembered clearly was being  
in the community center kitchen. She'd turned to take something out of  
the oven, and then- there was a memory of an arm grabbing Amanda from  
behind, forcing a cloth over her nose and mouth. She remembered  
fighting with her attacker, trying to get away, and then only  
darkness. It was the mole, Amanda thought. It had to be, and if she  
didn't get out of here soon he would be able to plant the virus.  
Fueled by panic, Amanda began tensing and flexing her wrists, trying  
to see if she could loosen the ropes enough to slip out of them and  
escape.

She froze as the sound of footsteps came nearer. Amanda heard what  
sounded like a key turning in the lock, and the door opened with a  
creak. The stooped figure of the janitor Mark Townley smiled down at  
her.

"I'm glad to see that my disciple Mr. Hunter has taken such good care  
of you." He said as he knelt beside Amanda. "Such a shame that it has  
to be this way, but I just can't allow you to interfere with my plans."

As Amanda watched, her eyes round with amazement, Mark Townley'  
removed his wig and glasses. A younger, round-cheeked man smiled at her.

"Let me introduce myself, Mrs. Stetson," he said. "I'm the Reverend  
Liam McIlvaney."

** SMK SMK SMK SMK**

** 6:30 PM**

As Lee walked into the community center, he was nearly knocked over by  
a small figure who'd launched herself straight at him and grabbed him  
around the middle. Lee looked down at the flushed and  
tear-stained face of his daughter.

"Dad, where have you been?" Jenna's voice was trembling as she spoke.  
"I couldn't find you anywhere and I can't find Mom, she's not in the  
kitchen or in the dressing rooms and Grandma doesn't know where she is  
either and the kitchen is all messy with flour and footprints all over  
the place-"

"Jenna," Lee said, gently interrupting his daughter's ramble while  
unfastening her arms from around his waist. He held both her small  
hands in his. "We'll find your mom, munchkin. I just need you to calm  
down, okay?"

"I can't," Jenna said. "I'm too scared."

"Yes you can," Lee said. "Just take a deep breath-that's good. Now  
another. Feel better?"

"A little bit," Jenna admitted, freeing one hand to wipe at her eyes.  
Just then Dotty came running up.

"Oh Lee thank goodness," she said, breathlessly. "I can't find Amanda  
anywhere."

"I heard," Lee said. "Dotty, keep an eye on Jenna, okay? Get her  
ready for the dress rehearsal. I'm going to check out the kitchen."

"But dad, I want to go with you," Jenna protested.

"Jenna, I need you to stay with your grandmother," Lee said. "I need  
to know that you're safe and besides, you need to get ready for the  
dress rehearsal. No more arguments."

Jenna looked down at her feet. "All right," she said. "But promise  
you'll find mom?"

"I promise," Lee said.

** TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

** For disclaimers, notes, ratings, ect. -see Part 1**

Chapter Seven

Friday, December 19 2007

6:30 PM

"I'm going to have to leave you soon, Mrs. Stetson," McIlvaney said,  
looking at his watch. He removed a box from his jacket. "It's nearly  
time for my grand entrance."

After spending nearly an hour in this man's company there was one  
thing that Amanda was absolutely sure of-the Reverend Liam McIlvaney  
was full of himself. He'd spent the last hour talking to her about  
his church, his family, his supposedly God-given mission and how very  
clever he was-all the while knowing that she was unable to answer  
back. Amanda had pretended to listen, at the same time she kept  
trying to loosen the ropes which held her wrists and entertaining  
visions of knocking the Reverend over the head with something.

"You see these sugarplums?" McIlvaney said, shaking the box. "They're  
going to be put into the children's goody-bags. I think sugarplums are  
so appropriate for The Nutcracker, don't you? And these sugarplums are  
very special. The children who eat them will soon learn the deadly  
price for the sins they've committed. Any last words for me, Mrs.  
Stetson? Nothing?" His hand cupped Amanda's chin tightly, forcing her  
to look him in the eyes.

"I really do wish I had more time to talk to you," McIlvaney said.  
"Still, I suppose all good things must come to an end. And don't worry  
about your daughter and the others-their deaths will be part of a  
beautiful sacrifice."

Amanda felt the ropes on her wrists becoming damp and slick. She  
wasn't sure if it was blood or sweat, but maybe they would slip just  
enough to help her get out. Gritting her teeth against the pain,  
Amanda struggled even harder. McIlvaney watched her struggles with  
obvious amusement.

"Even if you did get out," he said, placing the wig and the glasses on  
his head and once more becoming the elderly janitor. "It would  
already be too late. And don't think about that troublesome husband of  
yours coming to rescue you-my disciple Mr. Hunter will take care of  
him. Have a nice rest, Mrs. Stetson." He turned off the light bulb,  
closing the door. Amanda's feet rested on the door. She heard Reverend  
McIlvaney lock the door, leaving her trapped in the darkness.

What was she going to do? Amanda thought. The ropes weren't getting  
any looser and she was running out of time. Her hands and fingers were  
growing numb, and her upper back was aching from being in this  
semi-reclining position for so long. Amanda tried to shift and her  
bound legs thumped against the closet door, making a soft thud.  
That was it! Propping herself up on her elbows, her fatigue and pain  
forgotten, Amanda bent her legs and straightened them, thumping her  
feet hard against the door.

Someone had to hear her eventually.

** 6:40 PM**

Jenna hadn't been exaggerating about the kitchen, Lee thought. It  
really was a mess. The oven was open -a cupcake pan lay facedown on  
the floor. Flour was everywhere, along with splatters of dough. And  
three sets of footprints, one set that Lee recognized as belonging to  
Amanda. Whatever had happened here, it was obvious that there had been  
a struggle.

A soft groaning noise startled Lee. "Amanda?" he called out, looking  
around. There was silence. "Where are you?" Lee said.

The sound came again-from behind him. Lee's blood ran cold –the sound  
reminded him of a wounded animal. But where- suddenly Lee noticed the  
supply closet in the corner. Knocking away the brooms and the buckets  
that were leaning against it he opened the door, praying that Amanda  
wasn't too badly hurt.

But instead of Amanda Lee saw the battered form of Lillian Jager. Lee  
pulled the woman out of the closet as gently as he could, laying her  
on the floor. She had been stabbed, the wounds making several rips in  
the front of her leotard, blood spreading out from the wound sites.  
The dance teacher's eyes widened in recognition as she saw him.

"Mr. Stetson," Lillian said. Her words came in gasps, air forcing  
itself from her lungs. "Mr. Hunter-he took your wife- tried to stop  
him- he was too strong."

"Did you see where he took her?" Lee said.

"No," Lillian said. "Tell her- so sorry…" The woman's voice faded  
away and her eyes closed for the last time.

A man's arm tried to grab Lee from behind. Lee grabbed the arm  
instead, pulling it closer while his other elbow rammed into the man's  
solar plexus. Lee turned around to see Brad Hunter doubled over on  
the floor, trying to pull an already bloody knife from his pocket.  
With a quick motion Lee twisted the man's wrist, forcing him to drop  
the knife. He then pulled Mr. Hunter up by his collar and dragged him,  
finally slamming the other man up against the wall.

"Tell me where my wife is," Lee said.

"I'm sorry but that's not within my power," Mr. Hunter gasped. "I'm  
only here to help him carry out his vengeance."

Lee pressed his forearm into the man's throat. "The only vengeance you  
should be thinking about is mine, Mr. Hunter. Where is she?"

"Nice try, but I'm not the only player, Stetson," Mr. Hunter gasped  
as Lee's arm pressed even tighter. "He has your wife now, and he will  
be victorious."

"Who has my wife now?" Lee said, shaking Brad Hunter slightly as he  
spoke. Without any warning Hunter began babbling, making incoherent  
sounds as his weight sank to the ground. Lee took a pair of handcuffs  
from his belt, fastening the man's wrist to a nearby radiator. Hunter  
could wait; right now finding Amanda was the most important thing.  
Taking out his cell phone, Lee placed a call to The Agency.

** 7:15 PM**

"Mr. Stetson, I'm so sorry," Shelley Hunter wiped the tears from her  
eyes as she spoke. "I knew there was something wrong with my  
brother-he was very agitated and wouldn't take his medication anymore,  
but this- I never thought he'd go this far."

"I know," Lee said, moving from the kitchen doorway as the coroners  
carried the covered body of Lillian Jager out of the room. Brad Hunter  
was in a straitjacket now, still babbling as he was led from the room.

"We'll have to cancel the dress rehearsal," Shelley said. "Might even  
have to cancel the ballet, at this point I just don't know. I'm just  
glad that none of the children or their parents saw this."

"Ms. Hunter," Lee said. "The police-they don't think that your brother  
was working alone. Do you have any idea who else may have been a part  
of this or where he may have taken Amanda?"

Shelley shook her head. "If he was working with anyone he never told  
me," she said. "He had a room on the second floor of the theater, what  
he called his private room'. Brad never let me up there and I-I  
didn't want to pry."

A private room, Lee thought. That's probably where Amanda was being  
kept. He left the now-sobbing Mrs. Hunter to Francine and Billy and  
strode down the corridor toward the stairs, his gun drawn. He had to  
hurry-something told him that he was running out of time.

** 7:20 PM**

Dressed in her sweat suit again, Jenna watched as Grandma carefully  
put her yellow dress back in the garment bag and zipped it up.  
Ordinarily she'd be very upset about dress rehearsal being cancelled,  
but right now she only felt numb.

"This is only temporary," Grandma said. "That dress looks so pretty on  
you- I'm sure you'll have a chance to wear it again."

"Yeah, probably," Jenna said. But right at the moment the dress was  
the last thing on her mind. The room was full of the chatter of girls  
and their moms as they packed their things away and prepared to leave.  
Their moms-Jenna heard the sound of Lisa and her mother laughing  
together and it made her want to cry all over again.

"It's not the ballet, is it?" Grandma said.

"No, it's not the ballet," Jenna said.

"Jenna listen to me," Grandma said. "Your father will find your  
mother-I promise you that if anyone can do it, he can. Please don't  
worry."

"But I can't help worrying," Jenna said. "I just- I want mom to be  
here and to be okay, Grandma. I don't think I even want to do the  
ballet if she's not."

"Don't think like that. Your mother will be just fine," Grandma said  
firmly, taking Jenna's hands in her own. "Remember when-" suddenly she  
frowned, placing the back of her hand against Jenna's forehead.  
"Darling, you're awfully warm."

"I feel fine," Jenna lied, wishing she could remember where she'd put  
that Tylenol. In all the activity and worry she'd completely forgotten  
to take it.

"This has got to be the worst-run production of The Nutcracker I've  
ever seen!" Debbie Morgan strode into the dressing room with Terri in  
tow, slamming the door with a thud. She was still dressed in her  
costume, a long emerald gown and a matching headdress that seemed to  
quiver with indignation as she spoke. "I can't find Mr. Hunter  
anywhere, or the teacher-the dress rehearsal's cancelled and no one  
will tell me why-and to top it all off, Mrs. Stetson just decided to  
flake out and abandon us!"

"Don't say that," Jenna said, but Mrs. Morgan ignored her as she  
carried on with her tirade, raising her voice even louder.

"My husband and I have got Jill Klatchen from the Washington Post out  
in the audience and she's expecting to see Terri's dress rehearsal at  
8:00 PM. Except now that's not going to happen, apparently. Can anyone  
here tell me just what the hell is going on?"

Dead silence fell over the dressing room for a moment, everyone too  
shocked to speak. Jenna watched as Grandma slowly rose to her feet and  
walked over to Debbie Morgan.

"Mrs. Morgan," Grandma said. "Everyone here is doing their best to  
help and all I've heard you do is complain. With all due respect, I'm  
asking you to put a sock in it."

The entire dressing room, parents and children included, broke into  
applause. Mrs. Morgan's face reddened. Still holding Terri, she  
stormed out of the dressing room, nearly bumping into Mr. Townley the  
janitor. He was carrying a box full of little red and green bags,  
each one tied with a silver ribbon.

"Excuse me, ladies," he said. "But I just wanted to make sure that  
the children received their goody-bags-they deserve them even if the  
dress rehearsal's cancelled."

"Thank you, Mr. Townley," Grandma said, taking the box. "I'm sure  
they'll all appreciate that."

"It's just a little gift," the janitor said, with a small smile. "Oh,  
and I almost forgot. Mrs. Jager needs Jenna onstage right away."

"Just Jenna?" Grandma said.

"Just Jenna," Mr. Townley said. "Something about the choreography for  
the maypole dance."

Jenna felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was she in  
trouble? Jenna knew that she'd gotten a little confused on the Maypole  
dance today, but she didn't honestly think it had been that bad.

"Mrs. West, could you help my daughter with her dress?" A young woman  
asked Grandma. "I'm trying to pull the zipper down and I think it's  
stuck on the material-I don't want to rip it."

Grandma hesitated. "I don't think that Jenna should go onstage all by  
herself," she said.

Mr. Townley stepped in. "I'll take Jenna," he said. "She'll be safe  
with me, I promise."

** 7:25 PM**

"It's pretty dark in here," Jenna said as they entered the auditorium.

"Nothing to worry about," Mr. Townley said. "There's a light onstage,  
I promise you." As Jenna got closer she could see that the janitor was  
right. It wasn't much of a light, but it was better than nothing.

"She's right up there, Jenna. Waiting for you," Mr. Townley pointed to  
the steps leading up to the stage. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have  
to go and clean the restrooms."

"Mr. Townley!" Jenna whispered, but he didn't answer. She really  
didn't want to be alone in this auditorium, and she couldn't see Mrs.  
Jager anywhere. Maybe Mr. Townley had been wrong? Jenna started to  
walk up the steps leading to the stairs, noticing that her legs were  
beginning to cramp again. She was shivering too.

"Mrs. Jager," Jenna called out as loudly as she could. Her voice  
echoed throughout the room. "It's me, I'm here."

The last seconds were little more than a blur. Jenna saw a dark shape  
behind her, and gasped at the sudden sharp pain in right her arm. Her  
legs collapsed under her and the room began to spin. The last thing  
that Jenna remembered was the janitor's smiling face as he bent over her.

"Help me," she tried to say, but her mouth was unable to form the  
right words. The janitor's face seemed to grow larger in front of her  
eyes, his features twisting and distorting….

After that there was only darkness.

** TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**For disclaimers, notes ratings, ect-see Part 1**

** Chapter Eight**

**Friday, December 19, 1997**

**Thomas Jefferson Community Center**

**7:30 PM**

Amanda was beginning to think that no one would ever find her. It felt  
like she'd been banging on this door forever, resting her legs  
whenever they began to ache too much. Part of her was tempted to just  
give up, but thoughts of Jenna and the other children and what might  
happen kept her going.

No pain, no gain Amanda, she told herself firmly, raising her now  
trembling legs to thump them against the door once more. Suddenly the  
closet door opened, and Amanda looked up with relief at her husband's  
concerned face.

"Amanda" Lee said. Dropping to his knees beside her, he pulled off the  
tape that covered her mouth.

"I knew you'd come," Amanda said, glad that she could finally speak  
again. Lee bent down for a moment, his lips softly brushing her own  
in a quick but passionate kiss.

"Are you all right?" Lee asked as he quickly untied her ankles, then  
her wrists. "Oh Amanda-your wrists-"

Amanda knew without looking that they were rubbed raw and bloody.

"Lee, I'm fine," Amanda said, slowly standing with her husband's help.  
"It was Mr. Hunter who grabbed me-he was Nimrod."

"I know," Lee said. "He murdered Lillian Jager and had some sort of  
breakdown."

Amanda's eyes widened. "I hope the children didn't-"

"Don't worry, none of the children saw anything and we didn't tell  
them what happened," Lee said as they walked down the corridor towards  
the stairs. "The problem is that we don't think Hunter was working  
alone."

"He wasn't-that's what I need to tell you," Amanda said. "It's Mr.  
Townley-that's the man that Hunter was working for."

"The janitor?" Lee said.

"The janitor is actually Reverend McIlvaney," Amanda said. "He's put  
the toxin into some sugarplums that are going to be in the children's  
goody-bags."

"Amanda, the dress rehearsal's been cancelled-the children are being  
asked to leave," Lee told her. Amanda clutched his arm.

"We can't let the children leave with those bags if they have them,"  
she said

"I know," Lee said, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and  
dialing a number. "Francine?" He said. "It's Scarecrow. Amanda's  
here with me-she says the toxin's in the sugarplums in the kids' goody  
bags. The Reverend McIlvaney planted it-he's disguised as the janitor  
Mr. Townley." There was a pause, and Amanda could hear the faint  
sound of Francine's voice as she spoke to Lee.

"Francine, have the children left yet?" Lee closed his eyes briefly,  
an expression of relief on his features. "Thank God. Just make sure  
that they don't take those bags and that no one's eaten anything. What  
was that?" Lee's face paled suddenly and he clutched for Amanda's  
hand. "She what?" He said. "No, it's not her fault. We'll be right  
there."

"Lee, what is it?" Amanda asked, feeling her own fear rise as she  
looked at her husband's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's McIlvaney," Lee said. "He has Jenna."

** SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Amanda!" Her mother's face was pale, her eyes brimming with tears as  
Lee and Amanda approached. "Darling, I'm sorry-I never would have let  
Jenna go with that man if I'd known -"

"I know," Amanda said, hugging her mother. "We didn't know ourselves  
until just a little while ago." Inwardly she was surprised to hear  
how calm her own voice sounded. "It really isn't your fault." She  
looked over at Francine and Billy. "Is there any news?"

"Yes," Billy said. "The good news is that we collected all of the bags  
and none of the children had a chance to eat anything. The bad news is  
that McIlvaney's holding Jenna hostage in the auditorium-he's  
threatened to kill her if anyone gets too close and he refuses to  
speak with the negotiators."

"Oh my gosh," Amanda whispered. She felt Lee's hand resting on her  
back, comforting her. "Why is he doing this? What does he want?"

Lee's cell phone rang. He looked down at the number and Amanda could  
see a muscle in his jaw clenching.

"I think we're just about to find out," Lee said, flipping open his  
cell phone. "Stetson here."

** SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"So nice to speak to you, Mr. Stetson," McIlvaney's voice sounded  
irritatingly smug. "I acquired your number from a friend of mine-I  
hope that doesn't bother you. How is that lovely wife of yours? Doing  
well, I trust."

"No thanks to you," Lee said. "I think you ought to know that your  
little plan with the sugarplums failed."

"Failed, yes," McIlvaney said. "And it seems that Nimrod has outlived  
his usefulness. But the ultimate victory will be mine-it is foretold."

"Just what do you want, McIlvaney?" Lee snapped.

"Well, what I want is you, Mr. Stetson." McIlvaney said. "I'm afraid  
that your daughter isn't very good company at the moment. Perhaps  
you'd like to do the noble thing and trade yourself for dear little  
Jenna."

"If you've done anything to her I swear you'll pay for it," Lee said.

McIlvaney laughed. "You really are such an interesting conundrum," he  
said. "My research on you tells me that you and your wife make  
documentary films for IFF, but my instincts tell me there's more to  
the story than that."

"You're delusional," Lee said.

McIlvaney laughed. "Could be, Mr. Stetson," he said. "But I'm going to  
relish the challenge of seeing what more I can find out about you. Now  
do we have a deal or not?"

"Let me talk to Jenna first," Lee said.

"I'm afraid that's impossible," McIlvaney said. "She's- indisposed at  
the moment. Is it a deal or not?"

Lee clenched his fist tightly. He could feel his nails cutting into  
his palms as he tried not to think about what indisposed' could mean.  
"Yes," he said. "We have a deal."

"Don't keep me waiting," McIlvaney said. "And come alone. It wouldn't  
be a wise move to try any tricks, Mr. Stetson. For all you know I  
might have some of that toxin left to use on your daughter." With  
those words the phone went dead.

** SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Amanda no," Lee said.

"Lee you're going to need backup," Amanda argued. "You don't know what  
this man's planning to do."

"You heard what he said-if he thinks that I'm trying any tricks he'll  
hurt Jenna."

"He might do that anyway, "Amanda said. "She's my daughter too,  
Lee-there's no way I'm letting you go into this alone."

Lee sighed. "Francine, can't you talk some sense into her?"

"Actually, I agree with her," Francine said. "Providing that she can  
get into the auditorium without being seen."

"I know a way," Amanda said. "But I'll need Francine's help."

** SMK SMK SMK SMK**

The auditorium was almost completely dark as Lee entered; the only  
illumination came from a single light on the stage. His footfalls  
made almost no sound on the carpet, and despite the cold December  
weather the air in here felt very hot and close.

"I'm here, McIlvaney," Lee called out as he walked down the aisle  
towards the stage. "Where are you?"

"Glad to see you decided to join me, Mr. Stetson," McIlvaney's voice  
rang out as his figure appeared on the stage.

"You didn't exactly give me much of a choice," Lee said as he walked  
up the steps to the stage to face the other man.

McIlvaney smiled. "No, I didn't," he said. The smile abruptly  
vanished. "If you have any weapons, I suggest you drop them now.  
Remember, the safety of your daughter is at stake."

Lee shook his head. "Not until I see Jenna," he said.

"You really are a stubborn man, aren't you Stetson?" McIlvaney said.

"Take it or leave it," Lee said.

"Fine," McIlvaney said shortly. "Follow me, please." Lee followed the  
man into the wings and then into the backstage area. The light was  
slightly dimmer here, but Lee could make out the still form of his  
daughter, lying prone on the floor. Lee looked at the Reverend  
McIlvaney, barely-controlled rage filling his voice as he spoke.

"What did you do?" Lee said.

"Relax," McIlvaney said. "She's only been drugged." Lee knelt beside  
Jenna, quickly checking her over. Other than the fact that she was  
unconscious, she seemed to be unhurt.

"If you play your cards right, Mr. Stetson, and let me take you as my  
hostage, Jenna will wake up with a little headache and no memory of  
what happened." McIlvaney said.

"And if I don't?" Lee said, as he stood, not taking his eyes from the  
man's face.

"If you don't," McIlvaney took the small vial from his pocket and  
carefully unscrewed it, moving closer to Jenna's still form as he did  
so. "I'll have a chance to try this toxin on a live subject. Seeing  
how you and your wife ruined my plans, it would be only fitting for  
Jenna to be my guinea pig." He paused. "Your weapon, please."

Lee thought briefly about knocking the vial from the man's hand, but  
he didn't want to risk anything else happening to Jenna. Slowly he  
took his gun from the holster.

"Drop it," McIlvaney said. "Kick it over there." Lee did. The  
Reverend's smile widened. He closed and pocketed the vial, dropping it  
into his pocket. Reaching into the waistband of his pants, McIlvaney,  
pulled out a pistol.

"I really can't be trusted, you know," McIlvaney said. He cocked the  
pistol and pointed it at Lee. "First you," he said. "Then your child."

"I don't think so." A very dusty Amanda appeared behind McIlvaney,  
followed by an equally bedraggled Francine. Amanda was also holding a  
pistol, which she had trained on McIlvaney.

"You're going to let them both go," Amanda said.

McIlvaney laughed. "You won't shoot me, Mrs. Stetson," he said.

Amanda raised her eyebrows. "Oh won't I?" She said, stepping closer,  
the expression on her face resolute. "You took my child and tried to  
kill my husband –I think you'll find that I'd do just about anything  
to protect them." McIlvaney backed away from Amanda slowly.

"Now," Amanda said, "Drop your gun and let them both go."

"Very well," McIlvaney sighed. He threw his gun to the floor. Without  
warning he whirled around, hitting Amanda's wrist and knocking her gun  
to the floor as well. As McIlvaney lunged for Amanda, Lee kicked the  
man in the side, sending him sprawling down onto the stage floor.

"Amanda, you and Francine get Jenna out of here," Lee said. McIlvaney  
staggered to his feet, grabbing one of the wooden swords from the prop  
table. Lee ducked and rolled as McIlvaney swung the sword. There was a  
second sword on the prop table and Lee grabbed it just in time to  
block a second blow from the other man. The two men fought,  
McIlvaney's larger girth belying his agility.

"Give it up, Stetson," McIlvaney said, his voice slightly breathless  
from exertion. "Right always wins in the end, you know."

"Yeah?" Lee said. "That's what I'm counting on." Lee's shoe caught  
on a crack on the floorboards and he stumbled backwards. McIlvaney's  
sword caught the side of his head in a glancing blow. Lee fell,  
feeling dazed. There was pain on the side of his head and he felt  
something wet running down his face. The blurry figure of McIlvaney  
smiled; as Lee watched, the other man raised the wooden sword high  
over his head.

"It's over," McIlvaney said.

** SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Jenna opened her eyes. Her head hurt a little, but mostly she had a  
strange floaty feeling –as though she were outside of her body  
watching the events that were going on. Was she dreaming? Somehow she  
didn't think so. Jenna tried to get up, but a hand pushed her back down.

"Take it easy," a familiar woman's voice said. Francine? Two very  
blurry figures seemed to be floating over her. Something icy, maybe a  
hand, pressed against Jenna's forehead.

"-awfully hot, Amanda," Francine's voice said, fading in and out.  
Something icy on her forehead again. Jenna tried to brush it away, but  
her hand didn't seem to want to obey.

"-all right sweetheart-be safe," her mother's voice said. "-here  
Francine-have to help Lee."

In the distance Jenna could hear a clicking noise. She lifted her  
head, not prepared for the sharp pain that shot its way through her  
skull.

"Jenna?" Francine's voice seemed to be calling her name over and  
over. Jenna ignored the voice as she watched the scene that was  
playing in front of her:

_ The Nutcracker was fighting with the Rat King. Everything was mostly  
dark , illuminated only by the candles that adorned the huge Christmas  
tree. Jenna could hear the music playing as the two fought-she  
wondered why the armies weren't out there too. Maybe this was a new  
version? One thing she knew for sure was that the Rat King looked  
like he was going to win this time. The Nutcracker was on the floor,  
helpless as the Rat King lifted his sword._

_"Clara!" Jenna tried to say, knowing what was going to happen next.  
Her mouth didn't seem to want to form the words. Where was Clara?  
Without her, Jenna knew that the Nutcracker would lose._

_Clara ran onto the stage, wearing jeans and a blue Georgetown  
sweatshirt instead of her nightgown but it didn't matter. In her hand  
she had a shoe. "Lee!" She called._

_The shoe that Clara threw struck the Rat King in the back and the Rat  
King turned around, looking for the source of the distraction. That  
was all the Nutcracker needed. He stood up and hit the Rat over the  
head with the handle of the wooden sword. Jenna watched in relief as  
The Rat King crumpled to the floor and lay there. Clara ran forward,  
and the Nutcracker held her tightly –_

** SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Breathing hard, Lee stood over the unconscious form of McIlvaney as  
Amanda approached.

"I seem to recall asking you to get out of here," Lee said.

"Aren't you glad I didn't?" Amanda said.

Lee wrapped his arms around his wife. "You could say that, yeah," he  
said. "How did you and Francine get in?"

"One of the trap doors under the stage," Amanda said. "There's an  
entrance from the outside hallway. It needs two people to open it but  
hasn't been used for a while- I'm afraid we both got a little dusty."

"I can see that," Lee grinned. "Why did you throw a shoe at him?"

Amanda shrugged. "It was the nearest thing that I could pick up on  
the props table," she said. "Clara's supposed to throw it at the Rat  
King in the ballet-to save the Nutcracker's life."

"Well it sure saved mine," Lee said.

"Lee, you're bleeding," Amanda reached up to touch her husband's  
forehead.

"It's nothing," Lee said, pushing her hand away. "How's Jenna? Is she  
all right?" Amanda's sudden silence frightened him. "What's wrong?"  
he asked. "Amanda, please answer me."

"It's not good," Amanda's face was pale. "She's running a fever."

For a moment Lee was unable to speak as he stared at Amanda. "I  
thought she felt a little warm, but it was hot in here anyway." He  
said. "Amanda, you don't think she- I mean, how could it have happened?"

"I don't know," Amanda said. "But I think we should need to get her to  
the hospital-and fast."

** TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

** disclaimers, notes, ect-included in Part 1**

Chapter Nine

Friday, December 19, 1997

Galilee General Hospital

10:30 PM  
  
"More coffee," Billy said, handing Lee the cup that he'd gotten from a  
nearby vending machine. "You look like you could use it."

"Thanks, Billy," Lee said. He sipped the coffee, but didn't really  
taste it. His head still throbbed-the paramedics had cleaned and  
bandaged it the same time they took care of Amanda's wrists, assuring  
him that the wound wasn't serious. But Jenna-Lee ran his fingers  
through his hair, trying not to think about how delirious Jenna had  
been, her flushed skin and glazed over eyes as they'd loaded her into  
the ambulance.

She has to be all right, Lee thought fiercely. Had to be, because the  
alternative was unthinkable.

"Any news yet?" Billy asked.

"Not yet," Lee said, looking around the ER waiting room. It wasn't  
just him, Amanda, Billy and Dotty. There were lots of people, all  
wearing the same worried, shell-shocked expressions. As much as Lee  
felt for these other people, at the moment all he cared about was one  
eight-year old little girl. If she was fine, nothing else would matter.

"Can I get you anything, Amanda?" Billy said.

Amanda shook her head. "No thanks," she said.

"Amanda you need something," Lee said. "You have to keep up your  
strength."

"What I need is for Jenna to be all right," Amanda said. "We should've  
pulled her out of that ballet the moment we knew about this. If  
anything happens-"

"Amanda you can't blame yourself," Dotty said.

"Well who can I blame?" Amanda snapped. She dropped her forehead down  
into her hands. "Mother, I'm sorry-you didn't deserve that."

Lee rubbed his wife's back. "It's okay," he told her. "We're all  
feeling a little on edge right now."

"Francine sends her love," Billy said . "She also says that once Jenna gets out of the hospital Amanda owes her a new blouse."

"Same old Francine," Lee said, managing a faint smile. "How did it go  
at the community center?"

"No problem," Billy said. "McIlvaney told us the location of his  
headquarters. We have most of the group in custody."

"Most of the group?" Amanda said.

"His wife Grainne's still at large, but we'll find her," Billy said.  
"Without McIlvaney, the other members are singing like jaybirds."

"No love lost for their fearless leader, huh?" Lee said. He finished  
his coffee, tossing the cup into a nearby trashcan.

"Oh, and Debbie Morgan's threatening a lawsuit," Billy said. "She  
claims that the community center may have permanently wrecked her  
daughter's career."

"That woman should be thanking someone that at least her daughter's  
healthy," Amanda said.

The waiting room door swung open as Dr. Kelford entered.

"Well, Jenna should be just fine once the drug gets out of her  
system," he said. "She had a hallucinatory reaction to the sedative,  
and the fever that she was running certainly didn't help matters on  
that front. We're moving her to a room and we'd like to keep her  
overnight-just for observation."

"I don't understand," Lee said. "You're telling us that she doesn't  
have encephalitis?"

"Oh she's sick all right," Dr. Kelford said. "But not with Venezuelan  
Equine Encephalitis-her blood tests were negative. What Jenna has is  
the flu-she's running a temperature of 102 and her muscles are a  
little achy. She's had it for almost two days now-she was trying to  
medicate herself with children's chewable Tylenol."

"Why didn't she just tell us?" Lee asked.

"She told me that she was worried that you wouldn't let her be in the  
ballet if she was sick," Dr. Kelford said. "Jenna thought that if she  
could make herself better then you'd never have to know."

"Now who does that remind me of?" Amanda said, casting a sideways  
glance at her husband. Lee winced.

"We'll have a long talk with her," he told Dr. Kelford.

"Be gentle," Dr. Kelford said. "I think she's feeling bad enough  
already."

** SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Amanda you can't blame this on me," Lee said, as they left the  
elevator and walked down the hallway towards Jenna's room.

"I never did blame it on you," Amanda said. "All I said was that you  
have a tendency to try and solve your problems yourself instead of  
asking for help. I think that Jenna takes after you in that way. She  
is your daughter, after all."

"She's your daughter too," Lee said.

"Yes," Amanda said. "But when she pulls something like this she's all  
yours."

"Mm-hmm," Lee said, stopping for a moment and pulling his wife to face  
him. "And how about when she's talking so much and so fast that I  
can't get a word in edgewise? Whose daughter would she be then?"

"She would be mine," Amanda said. "I guess she's got a little bit of  
both of us, huh?"

"Sounds like a good combination to me," Lee said. Taking Amanda's  
hand, he kissed her fingers lightly. "Now- let's go talk to our  
daughter."

** TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

** for disclaimers, notes, ratings, ect.-see Part 1**

Chapter Ten-Conclusion

Tuesday, December 23, 1997

9:30 PM  
  
"Where's Jenna?" Lee asked Amanda. "I could've sworn that the last  
curtain call was ten minutes ago."

"It was," Amanda said. "But you know Jenna-she always has to say  
goodbye to Lisa first."

"I swear those two are attached at the hip," Lee said. "Are you sure  
you didn't give birth to twins?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Stetson-I thought I'd find you two back here," Shelley  
Hunter said, smiling brightly as she walked towards Lee and Amanda.  
She was holding a large gift bag. Reaching into the bag, Shelley  
handed Lee a small jewelry box. "This is to say thank you -without  
parents like you I don't think this night would have happened."

Lee opened the box. Inside there were two matching Nutcracker pins,  
gleaming against a background of red velvet.

"Thank you," he said, putting the box into his pocket.

"I almost canceled the whole thing, you know." Shelley said. "But then  
I thought about Lillian and how she loved teaching the children-she  
would've wanted the show to go on. Brad would've too, before he-well  
you know."

"Well it was a beautiful performance," Amanda said. "I'm sure Lillian  
would be pleased."

"Thank you, Mrs. Stetson," Shelley said, her eyes brimming slightly  
as she spoke. "Now if you'll both excuse me, there are other parents  
to thank as well. Have a Merry Christmas."

Just then Jenna came backstage.

"I'm sorry I took so long," she said. "But Lisa wanted to tell me  
about something that happened at school and I guess we just lost track  
of time."

"We understand," Lee said. "This is for you-flowers for the ballerina  
on her opening night." He handed Jenna a small bouquet of red and  
white carnations.

"They're so pretty," Jenna said. "I love carnations. How did I do?"

"Sweetheart it was wonderful," Amanda said.

"I think I got turned around during the maypole dance though," Jenna  
said. "I went under when I was supposed to go over and Carl Mitchell  
stuck out his tongue at me."

"Well no one noticed," Lee said, ruffling Jenna's hair.

"That's good," Jenna said. "Carl's never liked me anyway-he told me  
that his mom said that I said I wanted to assassinate him in nursery  
school with a microdot or something. Isn't that weird?"

Lee and Amanda exchanged a glance. "I'm sure that Carl just  
misunderstood, sweetheart," Amanda said.

"Here they are," Billy said, as he and Francine walked backstage.  
Billy was carrying a large teddy bear with a red ribbon around his  
neck. "For you," he said to Jenna. "It was a lovely performance."

"Thanks, Mr. Melrose," Jenna said, taking the bear. Lee could see that  
Jenna was struggling to hold both things at once, so he held the bear  
for her.

"Why, hello there!" A tall woman with upswept platinum hair walked  
over to Lee. "I must say that I was surprised to see you on stage with  
the other parents. It's been a while hasn't it, Lee? Over 15 years."

"At least," Lee said. "Jill Klatchen, I'd like you to meet my wife  
Amanda and my daughter Jenna. You know Billy and Francine, of course.  
Everyone, this is Jill Klatchen, a reporter for The Washington  
Post-she once assisted the Agency on an assignment." He added hastily  
in response to his wife's questioning glance.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Klatchen," Amanda said, extending her hand,  
which Jill shook.

"It's nice to meet the person who was able to get Lee to settle down."  
The reporter said to Amanda. "And this is your daughter," Jill turned  
her attention to Jenna. "You were one of the girls in the party  
scene, weren't you?"

"Yes ma'am," Jenna said. Lee could see that his daughter was blushing.

"Well you were really wonderful," Jill said. "Plus, you've got your  
dad's great smile."

"Thank-" Jenna began, but her voice was cut off as Debbie Morgan's  
voice filled the backstage area.

"Ms Klatchen, there you are," Debbie said breathlessly. She was still  
wearing the green dress from the party scene, although the headdress  
was slightly askew. "Why are you talking to these people when I  
promised you an interview with my daughter?"

"For your information," Jill said. "I never said that I was going to  
interview your daughter. And if I was going to do interviews, Terri  
wouldn't be the only one."

"You promised my husband!" Debbie said, her finger stabbing the air  
accusingly. "And unlike this –child you're talking to, my child is an  
actual star."

"Now just wait a minute," Amanda began, turning to Debbie. Jill held  
up her hand.

"It's not worth it, Mrs. Stetson," she said. "I'm leaving-it was nice  
to see you again, Lee-and I really enjoyed meeting your family. Excuse  
me."

"Ms. Klatchen, please!" Debbie said, but the reporter didn't turn  
around.

Debbie turned to glare at the Stetsons.

"This is your fault," she said. "Someone's going to pay for this, I  
promise you." As Debbie turned to go, Francine stepped on the back of  
the woman's dress. There was a loud ripping sound as the dress tore up  
the back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Francine said mildly. "You'll probably want to get  
that fixed, won't you?"

Stifling a strangled cry with her hand, Debbie glared at them all  
before running out of the backstage area.

"Francine, that really wasn't funny," Amanda said, even though she was  
smiling.

Lee looked at Billy, who had his lips pressed tightly closed and was  
trying his best not to laugh.

"No," Lee said, putting his arm around Amanda. "That wasn't funny at  
all, was it Billy?"

Billy shook his head, but a suspicious sounding snicker passed his lips.

"Cute, Stetson," Amanda said.

"Well I thought it was funny," Jenna said, looking up at her parents'  
faces.

"Jenna," Amanda began.

"You know what, Jenna? So did I." Francine smiled, briefly patting  
Jenna on the arm. She looked down at her watch and the smile vanished.  
"I better get going. I'm supposed to pick Mom up from the airport and  
I'm running late as it is. Bye all-Merry Christmas."

"Well, I really should be getting home to Jeannie," Billy said. "So  
I'll have to say goodnight and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Lee said.

Dotty came backstage as Francine and Billy were leaving, followed by  
Jamie and Philip.

"Fellas!" Amanda said happily as her sons gave her a hug. "I didn't  
expect you until tomorrow."

"We decided to come earlier, to beat the holiday traffic," Jamie said.  
"And plus we wanted to see the munchkin's ballet-which was really good  
by the way."

"Yes it was," Dotty said.

"Why don't we all go out and celebrate?" Philip said. "My treat."

"Nice try, wormbrain," Jamie said, lightly punching his brother in the  
arm. "It's way past Jenna's bedtime."

"Jamie, don't call your brother a wormbrain," Lee and Amanda said at  
the same time.

Jenna tugged at Lee's hand. "Can't we go out somewhere Dad?" She  
said. "I'm really not sleepy." The last word was punctuated by a  
yawn. "Really."

"Why don't we go back to the house?" Lee said, not wanting to  
embarrass Jenna by reminding her that she'd just gotten over the flu  
and still wasn't back to full strength. "You can watch your new  
Rudolph video in bed with some hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate with marshmallows, right?" Jenna said.

"Yes, with marshmallows," Amanda said,taking Jenna's bouquet while she  
helped her put on her coat and hat.

Jenna hesitated, and then nodded. "I am a little tired," she said.

"I thought you might be," Lee said. "Come on guys, let's go." It was  
snowing as they left the community center, soft flakes falling from  
the sky and forming a thin layer on the ground. Lee put his arm  
around Amanda and she leaned against him as they walked towards the  
car. Jenna threw a snowball at Philip's back and then shrieked as he  
picked one up to throw at her.

"Jamie, save me!" Jenna yelled, hiding behind her brother.

Dotty picked up a snowball of her own. It hit Philip's chest and he  
threw up his hands in mock surrender. Amanda laughed.

"You know what, Mrs. Stetson?" Lee said, looking down at his wife's  
face.

"What?" Amanda said.

"I think this is going to be one of the best Christmases we've ever  
had." Lee said.

Amanda smiled. "I'm with you there, big fella," She said.

** The End**


End file.
